


Mouthful of Happiness

by 655321



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Schmoop, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/655321/pseuds/655321
Summary: “Can I kiss you?”“Huh?!" Prompto startled, and almost fell off the bed. But he settled himself back down and stared at Noct. "For real?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2z059patmICIW4Y8XXZ1vZ?si=uSVD5KZ_Ts2sN3iwBK2JSg  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3xA5sitGyAEiDGGCD5dhOjxm-4x8eZ7l

“Hey, Prom -”

Noctis turned to face his best friend. He was stretched out on a motel bed with his hands folded behind his head. Prompto sat next to him. Ignis and Gladio had left to pick up groceries for this evening's meal.

“Yeah?” Prompto glanced back toward Noctis, putting down his phone.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Huh?!" Prompto startled, and almost fell off the bed. But he settled himself back down and stared at Noct. "For real?”

“Yeah.”

He said it so cool and casual, it drove Prompto nuts.

“Really?” the blonde asked again.

“Yes, really,” Noctis smiled comfortingly.

“Why would you wanna do that?” Prompto asked flatly, as if they were talking about something far less fun.

“Because you're my best friend and I love you," Noctis answered sincerely. "If you don't wanna kiss that's okay. I won't make it weird."

“No! No! I want to. I just - wow.”

Prompto was actually speechless.

“Is it that hard for you to think that someone loves you? Or that you're cute and attractive and desirable?”

“Uh,” the blush on Prompto's face was such a deep red it looked almost painful as he scrunched up his nose and shook his head.

“No - well I mean yeah, but -"

Prompto's brow knit and he wrapped an arm around himself.

"What about Lady Luna?”

“She's gone, Prompto.”

Prompto's eyes welled up.

“She loved you so much.”

“I know. I know she loved me. I loved her too. I love you, too. And you're right here. With me. Do you love me?” Noct's fingers trailed across Prompto's arm and offered his hand.

“Noct, I love you. Of course I do.”

Prompto took the hand in his own and laid himself down next to Noctis, laying on his side to face him.

“You ever thought about you and me together?” Noctis asked.

It seemed impossible for Prompto to blush even deeper, and yet -

“Yeah,” he whispered.

Noctis traced the blonde's chin with one knuckle. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you think about?”

“Gods, Noct.”

Prompto's face was burning and he had to cover it with his hands.

“What?” Noct chuckled softly.

“I - I - it's not like I think about it all the time!”

“Do you think about me as much as you think about Cindy?” he teased.

“What?!”

He didn't really think about Cindy that much, to be honest. He liked her because she treated him the same way she treated everybody, and that made him feel kinda normal. You like anybody you can relax around and open up to. He thought about Noct way more. Even when Noct was always there, just a word or touch away from him. Truth be told, he'd always wanted to kiss Noct. Hold his hand. Have a normal life. But that wasn't for them. Not their destiny. So it didn't matter, right?

"I just - this is more than I ever thought could happen between us. I didn't expect it. You were never mine to want."

"Now you're mine," Noct growled it softly, getting into Prompto's space seductively.

Prompto gasped and his eyes fluttered, his lips were open and pouty, and his instinct was to surge forward and taste Noct's lips.

Then Noct smiled and took Prompto's hand again. "If you want that."

"Noct," he whispered.

They were so close, and Noct was smiling at him like some dark light, beaming in a way that Prompto had never seen before. He wanted to feel it. He put his lips on Noct's falteringly, nervous. But Noct smiled, and parted to give the kiss its sound, and returned, gently guiding Prom with his own lips.

Prompto whimpered as Noct grabbed his face and pressed gentle kisses all over it, and then returned again to his lips. Prompto was trembling, his hands shaking against Noct's chest.

"You okay, Prom?"

"I have thought about you, Noct."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, about us together. Just little things. Like holding your hand. Sometimes, I just wanna grab you and kiss you and cry all over you."

"Huh?" Noctis chuckled. "Why crying?"

"I love you so much, and you'd be here with me, always. Feels like my heart is bursting."

Noct smiled warmly and kissed Prompto.

"That's romantic, Prom."

"Yeah, well, I have thought about other things, too."

"Yeah? Like what?"

Prompto slid his leg over Noct's lap so that he was straddling his best friend.

"Like blowing you," Prompto tried to act cool about it but it made them both blush.

Noct's hands held Prompto's narrow hips. They both gasped and sighed, feeling the other's hard length press against them. Prompto exacerbated the situation, wiggling his hips atop Noct.

"Damn, Prom," Noct shivered and inched his hands up Prompto's belly, under his shirt. "So you wanna kiss me and cry on my face because you love me so much, and then you're gonna get on your knees for me and suck me off? Guess I got a boyfriend who can do both," Noct remarked, his voice dark and sexy.

 _So fucking cool_ , Prompto thought, _how the fuck is he into me_ ? He felt his own cheeks burning as Noct's voice saying _suck me off_ echoed in his head until he realized that his best friend had said _boyfriend_. And Prompto was blushing laying in a motel bed atop the future king of Lucis with their hard-ons pressed together, and it felt like his mind was glitching trying to make sense of it so he just kissed Noct until all of that fell away again.

Prompto shoved his tongue in Noct's mouth while he rolled his hips against him, and Noct placed a hand behind Prom's head to hold him there. Their tongues slipped wetly together, and they each uttered pleasured little sounds into the other's mouth. Noct's other hand was roaming Prompto's belly and lower back, teasingly near Prompto's ass, which he would have loved for Noct to fondle. On instinct, he arched his back, popping up his hips in a pleading movement.

"Does your ass want some attention, Prom?"

Noct's voice rumbled softly into his ear and he shuddered, subconsciously spreading his legs a little wider, pressing down against Noct even tighter and rocking his hips to feel his ass spread open, and the solid warmth of their clothed erections rubbing together. Gods, he got so desperate so fast. And where did Noct learn to talk like that?

"Damn, Noct."

"Wait. You hear that?" Noct could always recognize both Gladio's and Iggy's gait, and could hear their approach down the hallway

"What?"

"They're back."

"Shit!"

In his panic to separate himself from Noctis, Prompto fell off the bed, landing on the floor and leaving him temporarily hidden from the view from the door.

"Shit, shit," Noctis cursed, trying to figure out a good excuse to give to Iggy and Gladio when they open the door to find him in bed with a hard-on and his best friend on the floor. At the last minute, he saw the ajar bathroom door and bolted for it without further hesitation. He heard Prompto's hissing whisper just before he closed the door: "you asshole, Noct!"

 _I'm gonna get you for that,_ he thought.

At least he had a few more seconds of cool down time as Ignis and Gladiolus entered the room to see only his chocobo hair sticking up from the other side of the nearest bed.

"Hi!" He popped his head up and waved as they entered.

Gladio immediately started laughing. "You okay down there, short stuff?"

"Yep! Just fine."

"Where's Noct?" Ignis asked as he set down a bag of groceries.

"Bathroom," Prompto supplied with a little groan under his breath.

His erection finally flagging, he pulled himself up to sit on the bed. It was still warm where they'd been laying together. And it suddenly hit him. He and Noct shared a bed. He felt suddenly dizzy, terrified and giddy all at once. He imagined touching Noct clandestinely in the night, keeping him quiet with a hand over his mouth. Then he snapped himself out of it before he got hard again.

 

That night Gladio slept on the floor, which was not unusual. He took up a lot of space and he was used to sleeping rough. And usually it was more practical for keeping watch. Sometimes Prompto would take the couch and let Noctis have a bed to himself.

"Share the bed tonight?" Prompto asked.

And Noctis smiled brightly and said, "yeah."

 

After enough time had passed for everyone to be asleep, Noctis turned onto his side, to face the bed where Ignis lay breathing steadily. Slowly, Prompto turned too, so that they were spooned up together. Noct pressed his butt back against Prompto, who in turn pressed forward and dropped his free hand beneath the covers to wrap around Noctis and touch his belly.

Noctis wanted to whisper his best friend's name, but he could only stay silent, so he reached behind him to touch Prompto's thigh. Prompto's nose brushed under his ear and he kissed the edge of Noct's jaw. Noct twisted his body to let Prompto glide his mouth along the length of his neck. When his open mouth became the tip of his tongue instead, sliding teasingly up his neck to the shell of his ear, Noct held back a whimper.

He placed his own hand over Prom's and moved it from his belly, lower. He felt Prom's silent gasp against his neck as he guided Prom's hand into his pants. Prompto immediately wrapped his hand around Noct's shaft and squeezed.

Noctis bit into his bottom lip and took a deep breath through his nose, fighting with the sounds welling up in him. He couldn't help the way his body was squirming, his ass pressing back against Prom's dick.

Prompto knew this was way too much too fast, but it was so good. He couldn't stand keeping quiet. He knew he wasn't going to keep it together, and he'd give them away with Noct rutting against him like that.

"Come with me to the bathroom," Prompto whispered into his ear.

Noctis felt relief at that, _gods yes, Prom_. They both slowly and silently made their way into the small room together. Both their eyes were familiar with the dark by now, and there was a small glow from a light on the outlet above the sink.

Noctis locked the door before Prom quietly shoved him against the wall and covered Noct's mouth with his. Both of Noct's hands went immediately to Prompto's ass, grabbing the full curve of each cheek in one hand. Noct squeezed his ass so tightly it almost lifted Prompto off his feet while he clung to Noct's shoulders and shoved his tongue into Noct's mouth.

They moved together fiercely, the sensation of their bodies against each other was new and maddening. Prompto wanted to strip Noctis down and taste every part of him. Noctis wanted to worship Prom, wanted to lay him out and kiss him everywhere and tell him that _he is so beautiful_.

"Prom," Noct gasped between kisses, "Prom," and slid his hand under the blonde's shirt, feeling his lean muscle, "you're so fucking beautiful, Prom."

Noctis felt the heat from Prompto's blush against his own cheek before he kissed him again. Prompto moaned into it and it was _almost_ too loud. _Fuck_ how were they gonna keep this up? Prom caught himself and stifled the sound, but it choked off into a whine that made Noctis want to _do_ things to him. Things they couldn't do right now.

"Noct," Prompto whispered in his ear, his breath touching Noct's cheek, "I wanna suck your dick."

A shiver ran through Noctis at the words. He couldn't hold back a little groan.

Prom's hands brushed down across Noctis' chest, feeling the hard muscle there that Gladio would often playfully deny. It was there. He hiked up Noct's shirt to touch his abs - not chiseled but certainly noticeable, and then Noct took the shirt in his own hands. He pulled it up like he might take it off, but instead only slid it over his head and left it wrapped over his shoulders.

Prompto did not expect how hot that would be. He slid his hands over and over Noct's chest, savoring the smooth skin and hard muscle. _Fuck_ , he thought, _what I wouldn't give to be spread out under all that_. He almost whimpered, thinking about wanting Noct to hold him down and take him apart.

Prompto slid to his knees, mouthing silently across Noct's chest and belly, before he slipped his fingers into the waistband of Noct's sleep pants. His dick was hard and the head of it barely nudged out from above the waistband, having already made a small stain of precome on the fabric.

 _Gods, he smells good_ , Prompto thought, as he wrapped his fingers around Noct's dick. He stuck out his tongue to taste the head, and had to hold back a moan. He took the head in his mouth to suckle it, swiping his tongue over the slit and probing gently at the foreskin.

With his cock on his best friend's tongue, Noctis felt a fire coiling deep in his belly and he wanted to scream it out, or at least release it in a moan. Instead he took a deep breath that stretched his lungs. With Prompto's lips wrapped tight around his shaft, he wanted to shout Prompto's name. But he grabbed Prom's shoulder and then cradled the blonde head with his other hand. Prompto glanced up at him. He thought, maybe the sight of his best friend staring up at him with his lips around his cock drove him a little bit mad. It was unexpected, and precious, and he didn't want to be doing this in a motel bathroom with Iggy and Gladio sleeping on the other side of the wall, but, damnit, when could they do it anyway? There was no perfect time for this.

"Damn, Prom," he whispered and stroked his hands through the soft blonde hair.

Prompto replied with a soft whimper and Noctis tried not to shove his hips forward. Prompto was getting a feel for it, still teasing Noct's head and foreskin with his lips and tongue and it was making Noct tremble and bite back moans. Then he started to take Noct's shaft a little deeper into his mouth; deeper, deeper, seeing how much he could take.

"Prom," he gasped.

He tried to whisper, to stay quiet but everything felt loud, even his breathing, his heartbeat. His legs were trembling and he knew he couldn't stay on his feet. With his hands on Prompto's shoulders, he slid to his knees. He held on to Prom tightly and kissed him. Prompto's mouth was so wet and he could taste himself there. Noct's hands grabbed Prompto's shirt and pulled it up so that it sat over Prom's shoulders, the way Noct had his. He pulled Prom's dick out from his sleep pants. And there was a moment of awe between them as they knelt before each other, bodies exposed.

Noctis kissed him, and squeezed their bodies together, legs intertwining, until he could rub his naked cock against Prom's. When he began to stroke them both in one hand, Prompto bit into his shoulder and they were both holding back curses. That was too much for both of them, and Noct knew he couldn't keep it up. It would get them caught and make a hell of a mess. So he took his hand off them and guided Prom's mouth back to his lap.

Noctis arranged Prom's body so that he could play with his ass while the blonde sucked him. Noct sucked on his own finger and then teased it at Prompto's hole. The blonde shook and his moans were muffled with Noct's dick in his throat. Before too long, Prompto was holding his ass up as high as he could, and wiggling it with increasing abandon. Noct continued to tease the rim of his hole with the pad of one finger.

Now they were both concentrating on Prom's ass, and the waves that were so close to subsuming them both in orgasm had briefly subsided. Prompto pulled off of Noct's length and spent a few minutes kissing and nuzzling his shaft and sucking his balls. Noctis massaged Prompto's scalp in one hand and teased his hole with the other. Prompto's hips spoke of desperation, but his face said pleased, even if not satisfied.

Noctis wanted to taste Prompto's hole. Wanted to touch the smooth, tight muscle with his tongue and _push_. He held back a groan. Took a deep breath. Prompto was using his hand to pump Noct's dick, while he slid his tongue into the foreskin and teased the head. Noctis sucked his own finger again, and this time dipped it gently into Prompto's hole. Prompto inhaled deeply as the finger sank into him, and then took Noct's shaft in his mouth. He slowly sank down on it until his lips touched the root, and the head slid into his throat.

"Aaah-" Noctis gasped and had to swallow the other sounds welling up in him.

Prom began bobbing his head over Noct's dick, making the head slip into his throat over and over. You'd never know that Prom had never sucked cock before this, he made it look easy and Noct was in awe. Noct pressed his finger deeper into Prom's ass. The blonde pulled off his dick hastily.

"I'm gonna come, Noct," he whispered, one hand moving to stroke his own dick.

"Yeah."

"You can come in my mouth."

" _Fuck -"_ Noct cursed in a harsh whisper and bit his bottom lip.

Prom's head sank back down onto his cock. Noct wriggled his finger inside Prom, pulled it out a bit, pressed back in. Prompto whimpered, and Noctis felt it on his shaft. It didn't take much longer for them to work each other to climax. Noct's entire body shook and went stiff as he shot into Prompto's mouth. Prompto swallowed the load eagerly, and jerked himself off while Noct's finger brushed against his prostate. At the touch, he spilled instantly onto the bathroom floor, panting but trying not to make a sound.

They both spent a few minutes breathing heavily and kissing gently through the shockwaves. They stared at each other for a while, still hastily half-naked. Finally, they cleaned up their mess and snuck back into bed.

 

Noctis woke with Prompto wrapped around him, and he knew that from now on, this is what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for now. I'm still working on the big porn :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2z059patmICIW4Y8XXZ1vZ?si=uSVD5KZ_Ts2sN3iwBK2JSg  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3xA5sitGyAEiDGGCD5dhOjxm-4x8eZ7l

“Hey,” Prompto's voice was a soft breath.

It was the weight of his best friend atop him - their bodies placed crotch-to-crotch as Prompto's scrawny legs straddled his hips - that woke Noctis, not the voice. 

"Hey," Noctis returned, warm and sensual.

Prompto leaned over his best friend so that their faces were close.

"Sorry if you wanted to sleep," he whispered. "I thought maybe we could have some make-out time before they get in here. They're still sitting by the fire."

"I'd much rather make out with you than sleep," Noctis replied and grabbed Prompto's lips in a kiss.

The blonde giggled softly and smacked Noct's arm gently. "Be careful, or I'll hold you to that."

"Do it," Noct growled into the next kiss.

Prompto moaned and his hips rocked and he wanted to call out Noct's name. They held each other, arms wrapped around torsos in a show of restraint. They didn't have time to start anything, and their clothed arousal could only rut together desperately, knowing they couldn't have more. They had enough. For a few moments, there was nothing in the world but Prompto's lips. Bated breath behind his teeth, never able to let out the cry building in his chest. For Prom, there was just Noct's mouth working over his in a skillful dance and Noct's rock-solid body between his and the ground. Prompto's legs were shaking when Noct rolled them over toward one edge of the tent. Prompto saw the firelight dwindle, and he parted from Noct and had a few seconds to see his face before he rolled over as Gladio ducked inside the tent. 

Prompto lay on his back.  _ Steady breaths _ . 

Noct was on his side, facing Prom, watching him.

Ignis finally ducked inside the tent and took the far edge, on Gladio's other side. Once everyone was settled, Prompto turned his back to Noctis, who spooned tight against his back and draped an arm over him, and warmth flared in his chest.

"Good night, Prom," he whispered.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


"Gladio, let's go shopping," Ignis instructed.

"Sure thing, Iggy," Gladio climbed out of the backseat, and then turned to the younger men. "This is just a pit stop, so stay in the car."

They both nodded and watched the two older men disappear into the roadside convenience store, then they turned to each other with eager glances.

"Prom." 

Noctis looked disheveled in a way that distinctly read: "I'm horny." Noct's gaze held both a command and an urgent plea, looking at Prompto in a way that was almost predatory. His bottom lip was wet and cherry red from worrying it between his teeth, and his hair was out of place, the spikes gone soft around the edges. 

Prompto vaulted into the backseat without another word. Noctis grabbed Prompto by his jacket before his legs even touched the seat and hauled him into a frantic kiss. One hand moved gradually down Prompto's body toward his pants. 

"You wanna?" Noct whispered in Prompto's ear and kissed his jaw.

"What?!"

"I bet I can get you off before they get back," Noctis drawled seductively, breath on Prompto's neck.

Prompto thought he would do just about anything for that voice. It was so hot it made him squirm and his nerves light up all over.

Noct's hand palmed his crotch and Prom was already hard just from the way Noct was coming at him. He grabbed the back of Noct's neck and pulled him into a kiss. He bit his lip when his best friend pulled out of the kiss and dropped his head into Prompto's lap. 

Noct stretched his body out across the backseat, and Prom kept one hand in his hair while he unfastened the blonde's pants, and let the other wander under Noct's shirt. Noctis glanced up to his best friend's face when he pulled Prompto free from his trousers and placed his lips around the head of his dick. Face flushed, only able to keep one eye half-open, Prompto met Noct's eyes briefly before his best friend started licking the head of his cock and teasing the foreskin with his lips and Prompto couldn't do anything but throw his head back and try to keep quiet. Noctis took him halfway in one gulp, and then fully in the next.

"Noct -" he choked out, even as he bit his own lip to stay silent.

Little whining moans began to escape him as Noct's head bobbed in his lap. His hips writhed unconsciously but Noct didn't seem to mind. He pulled Noct's hair while his other hand traced the dip of Noct's back, stretching slowly to slip under the waist of Noct's pants and tease the curve of his ass. Noctis arched into the touch enough to make Prompto hungry, and for one blazing second, too frustrated to even think. Even with Noct's mouth on his cock, there was a lot more he still wanted.

Noct was taking his shaft steadily deeper. He was hungry and all he could do at the moment was devour his best friend. His hands gripped tightly at Prompto's thighs while his mouth bobbed over the blonde's shaft. He took him so deeply that Prompto felt the spot where the head of his cock breached Noct's throat. Noct's mouth sucked him impossibly tight until Noct swallowed around his head, and Prompto shook and had to hold back a shout. He grit his teeth and thrashed under Noct, legs shaking. 

"Noct. I'm gonna shoot, I can't - "

Noctis let up only seconds to catch a breath and then sucked harder, mouth clamping down on his boyfriend's pulsing cock, ready to take him. Noctis was tranquil, proceeding to gently coax the primed orgasm with suction and tongue.

With a groan, Prompto came spasming into Noct's throat. Noctis received it with an excited squirm throughout his body and slipped a hand under Prompto's ass, squeezing playfully until Prompto's shivering subsided and the blonde pulled his best friend into a kiss. 

Noct helped him do his trousers back up and slumped back into his own seat, looking smug by the time Ignis and Gladio returned to the car. Prompto's body sagged against Noct's as he let the sleepy afterglow take him. 

 

"Looks like you'll be in the front seat, Gladio," Ignis noted placidly as the two returned with the night's groceries.

The Shield grumbled and pushed the passenger seat back as far as it would go.

"Huh," Gladio noticed Prompto napping against Noct's shoulder. "A little peace and quiet for a change."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Ignis advised as he guided the Regalia back onto the road.

  
  
  


 

-

  
  
  


 

“Prompto,” Noctis pulled the blonde by his wrist, and there was nowhere for Prompto to fall but Noct's lap. 

He grunted softly in surprise, muffling the sound with his face in Noctis’ shoulder. He gave a quick look at the room. They could steal a moment - Gladio was snoring from an armchair and Iggy was cleaning up in the kitchenette.

Noct took his best friend's blushing face in his hands and kissed him. 

“Come with me,” he said, and then he stood, with his arm around Prompto.

He followed, but when Noctis led him outside the room and down the hall, Prompto protested.

“We shouldn't just leave. Gladio will kill us. Well, me. He'll kill me.”

“I'll protect you,” Noctis grinned.

Noctis took Prompto’s hand and led him down the hallway to the other end of the motel.

“Don't worry. I told Iggy,” Noctis said cryptically.

“What? About us?” Prompto asked, face going a bit pale.

“No, I told him that I got another room.”

“And he didn't think that was weird?”

“I told him not to ask questions.”

“Oh. He hates that.”

“I told him I would explain but that it would have to wait. I thought we should tell them together.”

“That sounds like coming out to my parents all over again,” Prompto sighed.

Noctis squeezed his hand. “But I’ll be there.”

Prompto smiled warmly at Noctis. Noct unlocked their room, and they went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I'm going to go ahead and post this chunk of the porn because the next part is going to take me a bit longer to get ready to post. Hope you enjoy :*
> 
>  
> 
> Playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2z059patmICIW4Y8XXZ1vZ?si=uSVD5KZ_Ts2sN3iwBK2JSg  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3xA5sitGyAEiDGGCD5dhOjxm-4x8eZ7l

I worship, high praises...

My kingdom for your graces…

I'll do what you tell me to

'Cause in darkness I follow you...

I'll do it for you

And you can worship me too

  * Years & Years - Worship



  
  
  
  


"So, uh," Prompto shuffled his feet nervously once they were both inside the single-bed room, "we're finally gonna do this."

"Nervous?" Noctis asked, as he sat on the bed looking cool and casual.

"Psh," Prompto scoffed and tried to look cool, but he did not. He just fidgeted and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"We don't have to do anything, Prom."

"I want to! I just - well, I've never," Prompto's eyes flitted around the room before he finally said it, "done it."

Noctis chuckled warmly. "Neither have I."

"What?!" 

"There's no pressure, love. We can just do whatever we want."

"Whatever we want," Prompto echoed and approached Noctis like being tugged by gravity. 

He sat in Noct's lap and draped his arms over his shoulders.

"Yeah," Noctis ran his hands warmly up Prompto's back.

Prom leaned in and kissed him softly. They kissed gently, reverently. Prom's hands played in Noct's hair, and Noct's fingers skimmed Prompto's arms. 

“Noct, how much time do we have?”

“What, tonight?”

“No, I mean, together.”

“Oh. I dunno, Prom.”

Prompto nodded but he didn't seem to like this answer. His eyes were brimming with tears.

“We have tonight,” Noctis told him.

It made the tears sting, made the muscles of his face pull against a sob in his throat.

“I want more than tonight, Noct. A lot more.”

Noctis nodded slowly. “I know. Me too. We just don't know.”

A tear finally spilled down Prompto's cheek. He held Noct's face in both his hands.

“Is this the part where you cry on my face?” Noctis asked with a smile.

Prompto burst into laughter, but then scoffed. “Sorry.”

“Don't apologise, Prom. I love you.”

Noctis' hands stroked Prompto's back.

“I love you, Noct. You're everything, everything to me - got it?” Prompto's voice became urgent, insistent. 

“I know. I know, Prom.”

Noctis wiped the tear from Prompto’s face.

_ Release it,  _ Noctis felt, and knew Prompto felt it too.  _ Be here with me, now. _

They gazed into each other's eyes. The crown prince sat under his best friend, and this was the happiest moment of his life. The two of them, together, alone, could have a night's peace …

“You are gorgeous, Prom. I love you so much, I don't have the words.”

“You don't have to. You can tell me in other ways,” Prompto answered, blushing.

Prompto started kissing him, tongue coming in with his lips, and Noctis opened his mouth for it. 

Noctis squeezed Prompto close, started rolling their hips together and bit at the blonde's neck.

"Ah," Prompto gasped. "Noct."

Noctis let out a moan at hearing his own name. 

"Fuck, Prom," he growled and groped Prom's ass in his lap. "We don't have to be quiet anymore."

Prompto tugged gently at first, and then progressively harder, handfuls of Noct's raven hair. Noctis growled and bit him again, which made Prompto gasp and squirm. 

“Noct,” he groaned and brought their lips together. 

It was a deep, messy kiss. Tongue and teeth and with their eyes closed they were both lost in that sensation. The wet heat of each other, touching each other deeply in the most immediate way they could. 

“Prom,” Noctis bit his lip and held Prompto’s face. “Let me -”

“Anything, Noct. Just do it.”

Noctis flipped Prompto on to the bed. Prompto sprawled out on his back and blushed as he watched his best friend, his lover, kneeling between his legs. 

"Prom, you're so gorgeous," Noct panted, placing kisses over his jaw.

When Noct’s lips reached Prompto's throat, his hands moved up under Prom's shirt and the blonde eagerly pulled it off for him. Noctis smiled and cocked an eyebrow at the reaction, about to remark on it, but Prompto took his lips in a kiss. Then he grabbed Noct's shirt from the back and pulled it over Noct's head and tossed it away. Noctis was grinning at the development but could say nothing before Prompto pulled him into another kiss. He fell back onto the bed and pulled Noct with him. 

When he could extract himself from Prompto’s lips, Noctis kissed the freckles along Prompto's shoulders. His hands stroked Prom's arms and he kissed his way across them. 

"You're perfect," he squeezed Prompto's body close, licking over his collarbone. "Let me worship you," Noctis kissed along his throat and nipped his earlobe.

" _ Fuck, _ " Prompto gasped and pulled Noct's face to his, smashing their lips together.

It felt  _ so good _ to breathe through each other, like they could just  _ stay  _ like this. 

_ Let's just stay like this ... _

Noctis wanted to memorize every inch of Prompto. He needed to. He kissed the freckles across Prompto's nose; he kissed his forehead, each cheekbone, the corner of his jaw, his lips. 

"Noct," Prompto sighed, blissfully as his eyes filled with love. 

Noctis playfully sucked Prom's fingers and deliberately made eye contact. Prompto blushed and panted, and his hips squirmed. Noctis took his time stroking and tasting Prom's exposed torso, making the blonde squirm deliciously beneath him. 

It felt amazing even to grind together through their trousers, and they both enjoyed the opportunity for foreplay now that they had the time. Prom drew his legs up around Noct, and he could feel Noct's hard on rubbing against his most sensitive areas, the friction of clothing between them. He gasped and then, realizing they weren't sneaking around anymore, he let out a loud groan.

"Noct," he mewled, thrashing sensuously under the attention. 

Noct's mouth pushed against his, hungrily. Noct's arms felt strong and warm; solid. Prompto wanted to stay here, wrapped up in Noct's smell and his warmth and love. He tangled his legs with Noct's. They were all heat, wrapped together tightly in the heady sensuality of holding the other's body close. Prompto knew, without the barrier of their trousers, he’d be coming right now. 

"That feels good, Noct."

Noct slid his hips between Prompto's open thighs, making him cry out. He knelt, holding Prompto's legs open. He rocked his hips deliberately against Prompto, the straining bulge in his jeans stroking against Prompto's ass. Suddenly it was  _ too much _ .

"Gods, Noct!" He shouted and then whimpered.

Prompto was about to yell about needing to get naked when Noct sat back on his knees and mercifully went for Prompto's pants. 

“Thank you,” Prompto sighed. 

Prompto’s hands were shaking as he combed them through his hair. Noctis’ hands were steady while he stripped Prompto. 

_ How could he be so cool about it? _

Noct was smirking. Prompto was trembling and breathing in panting gasps. His heart was hammering and his vision was going a little blurry.

Noctis got Prompto naked, and his body slipped back over his best friend’s.

“No.” Prompto pushed him away. He slurred his words a bit saying, “you too.”

Noctis grinned and stood so he could strip off his own trousers. Prom got a look before Noct climbed over him again. They’d been exposed to each other before, but now it was freedom. Now it was entire. They were here, naked with each other, alone. Prompto was writhing, adrenaline surging through him and he  _ needed  _ Noctis. He grabbed Noct’s face and held him still while he kissed him, moaning against his lips while he felt Noct’s hard-on stroking against his own. Noctis’ weight on top of him, their arms wrapped around each other tightly, and his calves sliding against Noct’s. They were both drunk on the feeling of their skin against each other.

“Noct,” he panted between open-mouthed kisses, “Noct -”

Noctis let Prompto have his fill, their dicks sliding wetly together driving him mad. One hand slipped under Prompto’s ass, holding their bodies close while squeezing him greedily. His hips were pumping, driving them against each other, pressing harder. 

“Prom!”

Noctis had to still his body or he’d come. He panted, holding Prompto’s face. He kissed down across his neck, moving to descend lower, across his pecs and abs, to the ridges of his hips.

“Noct-”

Noctis opened his mouth and slid his tongue along Prompto’s shaft. It made the blonde shiver and howl.

"I've wanted to do this for so long, Prom." 

Noctis grinned, kissing Prompto's balls, his perineum, and giving a lick to his hole. Noctis moaned as he worked his tongue in deeper, making Prompto cry out and grasp the sheets.

"Gods, you're so perfect. You taste amazing." 

As he went on, Prompto held himself open. Prom was getting lost in the sensation, not only of what Noct's tongue was doing to him but also of being spread wide. His arms were looped under his knees and he tested how wide he could hold himself, and for how long. 

Noctis was drooling onto his rim, giving the sensitive tissue tender licks and teasing suction. 

"Fuck, Noct. So hot," Prom groaned, shifted his hands to grasp his own calves.

"You look so fucking hot, Prom."

Noct’s face was buried under his balls, mouthing hungrily at his hole, kissing at his perineum. Slowly he teased a finger at Prom’s entrance.

"You gonna fuck me, Noct?"

Noctis growled and looked up to Prompto's face, making eye contact as he sucked one testicle into his mouth, his nose brushing Prom's shaft. Prompto shivered and moaned watching Noctis make eye contact.

"That what you want, baby?" Noct's voice was a sultry growl, and his hands squeezed Prompto's hips.

"Yeah, I want you inside me, Noct," the words tumbled out of him before he could think.

"Mmmm," Noct moved to kiss Prom, laying his lean body out over the blonde's. "Yeah? You sure?"

"Yes!" Prom grabbed Noct's ass while Noctis was teasing their dicks together, squeezing them close. "Noct, I want it so much," he squirmed under Noct, "I want to know what you feel like."

Noctis kissed him patiently, still rolling their bodies together. 

“Okay, but you’ve got to be patient, just a little longer, okay?”

“ _ Noct _ ,” Prom whined, and he did it just to exorcise all that pent up longing, to pay for all the times when he hadn’t been able to. 

He thrashed and shivered in the bed while Noctis left him, and crossed the room to dig through a black duffel bag. Prompto watched him and groaned at the surreal feeling of Noct’s spit cooling on him and seeing Noctis standing naked across the room. He rolled over so he could stretch, relieving all the coiled tension of holding himself open and riding pleasure. 

Noctis turned, seeing Prompto stretched out on his stomach. He growled, approaching the bed with a small, thick bottle in his hand. He tossed the bottle onto the bed and grabbed Prompto’s hips. Noct knelt on the bed behind him and Prompto glanced back, grinning.

“Just hang on a little longer,” Noctis soothed him.

Noct’s tongue returned to his hole, and Prompto moaned. It was a completely different sensation this way, Noctis spreading his ass open, squeezing the buttocks in his hands, shoving his face between them to lick at Prom’s hole. 

“ _ Fuuuck _ -” Prompto was getting louder, letting go of the instinct to stay quiet. “Fuck, Noct, that feels so good. It’s so fucking good.” 

Prompto whined into a pillow, almost sobbing, his body convulsing, his hips rising. Noctis could have stayed there forever, he thought, tongue on the soft, sweet tissue that made his lover squirm and whine. But Prom wanted more. So Noct pulled back and opened the lube. 

“I’m gonna use a couple fingers to work you open, okay?”

Prompto nodded with a groan, “okay.”

Noctis slid one wet finger into him and he whined; it felt like  _ so much _ at first, sinking down to the knuckle and wriggling inside him. But, so quickly, it  _ wasn’t enough _ and Prompto was murmuring  _ please  _ and pushing back against Noct’s hand. Noctis pulled away to lube up a second finger and gave it to Prompto. At the slight stretch, even when Noctis spread his fingers apart to open him up a little more, Prompto wanted more. He was imagining Noctis doing him like this now; on his knees, with his ass up in the air; Noct’s dick spreading him open, his hips slapping against Prom’s ass.

“ _ Noctis, please _ -”

“One more.”

“No.  _ Now _ !”

Prompto was squirming to get himself turned around and Noct was slicking his fingers in lube again. Prompto maneuvered to face Noctis and shoved him backward. Noct’s wet hand went to his own cock, slicking the shaft before Prompto straddled him.

“ _ Prom _ .”

Prompto held himself open and sank down onto Noctis. He groaned at the stretch of the head, and then the smooth slide of the shaft. 

“ _ Prom _ .”

Noctis was blushing. He looked wrecked, and Prompto had never seen him such a mess. He grinned, a wide toothy smile; he was feeling proud of himself and riding high on adrenaline. He pressed his hands down against Noct’s chest, leveraging his hips up to pull Noctis out of him, and then sink back down. 

“ _ Fuck, Prom _ .” 

Prompto was riding him, rolling his hips, taking Noct’s shaft deep inside of him to his own rhythm. Noctis felt almost paralyzed under his best friend. The way Prom worked Noctis inside of himself, squeezing tight and pulling back, pushing him deep and writhing to let Noctis feel every inch of him inside, it had him incapacitated. All he could do was let Prompto take him, and watch his gorgeous boyfriend use him for his own pleasure. Noctis had fantasies of Prompto, but this was beyond all of them.

“ _ Prom _ .”

Prompto was squirming, grinding on him, the blonde’s hands stroked through his own hair, across his own body, teasing his nipples and stroking his shaft, biting his lip and gazing down at Noctis. Prompto squeezed around his shaft and Noctis groaned as his vision went fuzzy. 

“ _Fucking sexy, Prom._ _Fuck, how do you do that?”_

Noct’s brain was starting to catch up. His hands squeezed Prompto’s thighs and hips. 

“Yes, Noct!” Prompto reacted immediately to the touch.

Noct’s hands were shaking, he was convulsing in the pleasure that bordered on pain of being held so tightly, relentlessly. Prompto grabbed Noct’s hands and placed them on himself, one stroking over his hip and abdomen and the other wrapping around his cock. He guided the hand with his own, and thrust up into it. He howled in pleasure before hastily removing their hands. He shook and dragged in a deep breath. Noctis realized he must have denied his own orgasm.

“Noct, I wanna make you come. I want you to come inside me, okay?”

Noctis could barely comprehend the words. He only nodded, struggling with motor function.

“Are you close?”

“It’s too much. Just-”  _ words, Noctis. Words.  _ “Uh, slow down a little - like this?” 

Noct’s hands guided the movement of Prompto’s hips atop him. Prompto got a feel for what he wanted, grinding himself on Noctis in slow circles. Noct could feel everything, how soft Prompto felt inside. The tightness stroking him slowly, feeling every inch sliding. The pleasure began to build deliciously and Noctis squirmed and bucked his hips to follow it.

“Yeah.  _ Fuck yeah, Prom _ . That’s it. Oh, fuck. Feels so good.”

Prompto had a hand playing in his own hair again, stretching his body out for Noct’s eyes. Noctis drank him in, ran his hands over Prompto’s smooth, lean body. 

“So fucking hot, Prom.”

“ _ Noct _ .” 

Again Prompto took Noct’s hand in his and placed it on his dick. He held Noct’s hand and used it to stroke himself. Noctis felt the orgasm bubbling up while they both stroked Prompto, as he watched the blonde squirm atop him and Prompto made delicious whining moans. Their hips squirmed together to bring each other off. They were both high on the adrenaline, chasing the pleasure, the whole world shrunk down to just the two of them, sharing moans and chants of the other’s name. Prompto gasped and let out a soft, hoarse cry from the back of his throat when he spilled over their hands and onto Noct’s chest. 

“ _ Oh, Prom _ ,” Noctis gasped, pure adoration in his voice watching Prompto’s body shiver and spasm on top of him. 

Noctis’ hips bucked up and his legs shook while the orgasm took him and threw him into euphoria feeling himself spill inside his best friend. He squeezed Prompto’s thighs and groaned as the pleasure shook him to the core.

“ _ Gods, Prom. _ ”

Prompto collapsed across Noctis’ chest, both of them gasping and shuddering in heaving breaths.

“Holy shit, Noct.”

“I know.”

There were a few silent moments of their breath and little groans before either of them moved. Then, slowly they disentangled and Prompto dropped to the mattress, snuggling against Noct’s chest and leaving one leg thrown over Noct’s. Noctis played with Prompto’s hair.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep yet. It’s my turn next.”

“Huh? You serious?”

“Yeah, of course. You think I’m gonna let you have all the fun?”

 


End file.
